


Healing Isabella

by JS_Myers



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bella Swan is a natural submissive, Bella Swan is older, Bella Swan needs a hug, Bella is a sweetheart, Bella is attracted to Rosalie, Bella/Jasper/Emmett are bros, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen is a Dominant, Carlisle is a sweetheart, Controlling Edward Cullen, Dark Edward Cullen, Doctor Kink, Doctor falls in love with patient, Doctor/Patient, Edward Cullen Bashing, Edward Cullen Being An Asshole, Edward Cullen is a stalker, Edward is a creep, Emmett Cullen and Bella Swan are the chaos twins, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Human Bella Swan, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan Friendship, Patient falls in love with Doctor, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Carlisle Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Bella are best friends, Rosalie is attracted to Bella, Seriously why is he so creepy?, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalker Edward Cullen, Twilight Alternate Universe, Twilight Renaissance, bella is a brat, bicurious, but probably not, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS_Myers/pseuds/JS_Myers
Summary: Bella Swan has lived in Forks, Washington for her whole life. She is a star student in her community college, she's dating Jacob Black, her dad and she have the best father-daughter relationship...How could life get any better? When the mysterious Edward Cullen becomes a student in her school and starts to show a creepy interest in her, her life starts to spiral. And if a stalker and her boyfriend leaving her for someone else wasn't enough? Bella is attacked and bitten at school and ends up in the hospital...where she meets Dr Carlisle Cullen...Her stalker's father. Surrounded by a veil of mystery and secrets, Bella is taken by the handsome doctor almost immediately. However, Edward continues to make strange visits to her every night in the hospital while she sleeps. Will Edward's behaviour escalate or will Carlisle keep her safe? You must read to find out.Content Warnings/Trigger Warnings will appear before any chapter that will contain sensitive and/or graphic material. As well as any triggering topics that may be discussed or represented in any of the chapters. This story is not for the faint of heart or for anyone that may be triggered by stalkers/creepy men.Reader Discretion is Advised.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan/Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle Cullen & Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, More but I don't wanna spoil the surprises ;)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. When the Levee Breaks

Bella Swan had _everything_. A perfect father, boyfriend, friends, school, everything. Bella wasn't sure what her career was going to be yet but she was giving herself time to find her calling. But truthfully...Bella wanted to travel. She wanted to see the world and just have fun. Sure, she had fun in this town with all of her friends and her dad but she was only _twenty-one years old_. Bella was young still, she wanted to experience more. She could just feel it in her soul that she needed to get out there and explore. She knew she was searching for _something_ she just didn't know what yet.

It was a typical day for Bella, she was sitting in her opening lecture class of the day. Her attention seemingly focused on the teacher at the front of the classroom. However, her nose was buried in the book she hid underneath her desk table. Her pale, nimble fingers clutching the paperback novel in her lap, attempting to discreetly read from the story. Bella had always been a fan of the classics but she had recently given darker fiction a try. Edgar Allan Poe, H.P. Lovecraft, Macbeth...They were haunting and brilliant all at once and she couldn't help but wish for a more interesting life like the ones in these fantastic works.

The doors at the back of the lecture hall suddenly creaked open behind her. Paying it no mind until the voice of the professor spoke a name she had only heard in gossip and rumors since she was a child.

"Ah yes, one of the Cullens, right? The transfer, correct? Go ahead and take the free seat next to Miss Swan..."

Bella's eyes glanced up in the direction of the new stranger sat next to her now. She felt all of her breath leave her as she appraised the man. He was gorgeous but something was off about the way he looked at her...like he was suddenly incredibly hungry—

The unnamed Cullen was handsome with bronze hair and eyes to match. He held a strange edge to his gaze that seemed predatory, some instinct deep inside of her was screaming at her to _run_. Bella felt herself stiffen and she swallowed nervously. He took a breath in and suddenly looked as if he had just smelt the most divine smell on the planet. Her eyes widen as she watched him close his strangely darkening eyes and tilted his head back. He licked his lips and she found herself unable to look away as she watched his hands suddenly latch onto the edge of the desk.

His extremely pale hands caused the wood to bow and crack under his strong grip and she found herself scooting away from him as slightly as she could. When he reopened his once bronze eyes, they were now a piercing _black_ somehow. His gaze flashed to her own immediately and Bella suddenly remembered a warning that Jacob's dad had given her long ago.

_The cold ones are blood-suckers, their eyes are red but the ones from around here are golden-eyed. Demons...they drink the blood of their victims...They kill people...Their eyes will turn a deadly black when they are thirsty...You must be careful, Bells...They are stronger than you, faster than you, and they_ will _kill you if they get the chance. Don't ever give them that chance._

Bella felt her heart stop and her whole body froze like she had been dunked in an ice bath. Adrenaline set in, her hearing and sight heightened minutely, and her flight-or-fight response kicked in. Her instincts told her to flee and so she did. Bella stood just as the professor was dismissing the rest of the class and Bella took the opportunity to bolt out the door...But she had barely even made to run away when Edward was tugging her by the wrist harshly back to his side.

Like a boa-constrictor, he grabbed her waist and had her latched against his strange steel-like body in milliseconds. Bella was barely able to keep up with what the stranger was doing. Why was no one stopping this? She opened her mouth to try and scream but he placed one of his hands over her mouth. He was so strong and she found herself completely locked against his imposing frame. She could practically feel his strangely cold body stealing away all of her body heat. Her big brown eyes widened more as she stared at her fate. The fate that was bared before her in his eyes, the eyes of a _cold one._

She could hear nothing now as the racing beat of her frantic heart drowned everything else out. Her blood was pounding and pure terror was crushing her from the inside out. She began to sweat as tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her dad and of her boyfriend, Jacob. How she wouldn't be able to say goodbye—

Something sharper than knives were slicing into the delicate flesh of her throat, the searing pain that began to emanate from the wound was agonizing. She cried out in pain only for it to be swallowed by the hand over her mouth. She screamed into said hand as she felt the sicko holding her begin to _drink her blood_. She felt her energy literally being pulled from her neck and from her body, her strength, and life-force leaving with it. A scream began as well as she felt another even more somehow painful feeling begin to creep into her bloodstream. It was freezing cold and yet burning hot all at once. Like someone had injected her with _Icy-Hot_.

Bella began to finally catch up to what was happening as her adrenaline pumped through her full-force now. She tried her best to pull away from the disgusting thing holding her against his awful, stone body. She finally heard something past the drowning sound of her heartbeat...a beautiful, feminine voice she didn't recognize was calling out to them.

"Damn it, Edward! STOP!" The voice cried as suddenly the man was being ripped away from her. Her body was going into shock and she felt herself fall to the ground and she reached up with shaky, weakening hands to try and plug the wound on her neck. She felt her blood and some other liquid beginning to drip down her slender, soft throat and she felt more tears began to stream down her face as she let out a sob of fright.

She heard growls and hissing, as well as the sound of loud claps of thunder like two large marble columns slamming together. She laid on the floor, clutching her hands to her neck as desperately as she could as fought the feeling of burning that was crawling its way inside her veins. It was like a literal battle between heaven and hell in her veins right now. She could feel it slowly making its path from the bite mark on her neck to the rest of her throat and neck and she screamed in absolute desperation. Her father's name a whisper on her lips. Charlie, Jacob, Angela, Billy, Sue, Leah, Sam, Paul, Seth...All of her friends' and family's faces flashed through her mind as if she was trying to torture herself.

The woman who she assumed must have been the one to somehow pull her off of him was taking her into her arms after a few brief moments that had felt like forever. Bella managed to crack her eyes open again to catch sight of the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on before. The had long locks of liquid sunshine spilling down her shoulders and brushing against her nose and making it tickle. Eyes similar to the man that had just literally taken a bite out of her, which caused her to try and struggle out of her arms. However, the woman shushed her gently and made a point to run her hand soothingly across Bella's back as she held her bridal style.

Her skin was also just as pale as the man but she had the most angelic facial features that honestly Bella thought she could surrender herself to her right then and there. Even if she died, she could die in this woman's arms and be okay with that. But she knew she had to fight, and so the battle in her veins continued as she clutched to the wound on her neck as hard as she could without worsening it. Blood was slowing in its pursuit to escape her body and run down the length of her neck and chest, but she closed her eyes and fought forward.

She was out like a light.

**_______________________**

"What the _fuck_ did Edward _DO?!_ " Emmett practically growled out as he watched his wife and mate, Rosalie, carry a bleeding human girl into the backseat of his jeep. Her scent was amazing, so sweet and heavenly but it was tainted by a small trace scent of venom that was in her system. He realized how silly of a question that was now.

Edward had slipped.

His perfect control that he was always going on about had finally wavered. He felt guilty as soon as he had thought that as he noticed the concern and worry that was literally pouring out of his wife. Rosalie was rarely ever like this, she was flustered and worried and it was honestly _hot._ But it was also comforting to see her like this, her hair was a MESS and she didn't seem to care one bit right now. All that was on her mind was saving this girl. Even with her eyes black with thirst, the temptation wasn't even on the list of things she was even close to thinking about. He didn't need his brother's power of empathy to know what his mate was feeling, so he reached with one hand to the back seat and felt her take it into her warm one.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly as he tore off from the college parking lot and _drove_ to their father's hospital. Rosalie let out a few sobs as she began to even tear at the very sleeves of her brand new black blouse. She tied it around the girl's bleeding neck and tightened it. She then pressed her hands over the fabric covering the bite mark, trying with everything inside her to keep this woman alive until they got to Carlisle.

"Emmett, I'm so worried about her. Edward was...he wasn't like I've ever seen him before in there...He just...he turned into an animal!" Rosalie felt a vicious hiss spit through her teeth as she nearly broke the car-door handle off in her anger. "It's taking everything in me not to go back there and rip him to _pieces_..."

"Rose, baby, calm down. That girl needs you more right now...focus on her. Keep her breathing!" Emmett demanded, his voice suddenly firm and all at once comforting. Rosalie took a deep unneeded breath and pressed her hands more firmly to the wound on the girl's bleeding neck.

"Thank you, babe..." She breathed out as she glanced up at him in the mirror. His now darkening eyes meeting hers as the untainted blood was filling the car with her amazing scent, his thirst was growing but he could hold it together. For some reason right now, they were both overcome with the need to help this girl. She was going to be important, they just knew somewhere deep down.

Rosalie began to talk to the unconscious woman, whispering down to her gently.

"Don't you worry, Carlisle is gonna fix you up...it's gonna be okay...I promise...I swear on my immortality that you will wake up..."

**_______________________**

Her eyes fluttered open as she awoke sometime later in what appeared to be a hospital. Her body was weak and felt like one massive bruise and her neck was a whole different story. She attempted to sit up but found she was too stiff to even try. The bed suddenly began to tilt upward on its own and caused her to let out a groan of pain. Immediately a cold hand was placed on her warm one and she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?"


	2. Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning — Depiction of Stalking and Harassment/Abuse/Mental Torture. Reader Discretion is Advised

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" A masculine, deep, and velvety voice spoke as she made eye contact with another pair of bronze eyes. This time, she found herself captivated by them and her jaw dropped slightly as her eyes adjusted to the magnificent male man that stood over her in the bed. He had golden blond hair that matched the woman that had saved her earlier and he was just as pale and yet held an air or aristocracy. All charm and amused grins. He reminded her of the _back alleys of London_ _, of ballrooms full of dancing nobles, and of_ _charming_ _yet mysterious masquerades._ But he also held a wealth of knowledge, wisdom, and mystery in his eyes that she found herself needing to learn more about.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as he waited patiently for her reply and she blushed deeply. She bit her bottom lip as she almost instantaneously forgotten about her pain or the horrifying experience she had experienced earlier. She cleared her throat as she attempted to speak. Her throat was dry, so the words came out raspy.

"I think so...But can you tell me why I feel like I got run over by a truck?" She coughed a little at the end, overextending herself.

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me that. You came in with a very strange wound on your neck. Can you tell me what happened?" The Doctor asked in a tone full of warmth and calm. She looked down as nerves began to crawl through her being. Recalling the fear and pain that had occurred all at once and so quickly.

"A new classmate at my school...he attacked me out of nowhere...I-I don't remember...much..." She pinched the bridge of her nose and felt her breathing pick up. The memories were hazy and she couldn't recall much from the encounter besides the pain and then the beautiful blond woman who had saved her.

"Is the woman who saved me here? I need to thank her..." She asked with sudden urgency as she bolted upright. The sharp movement of her body caused pain to shoot through her and she whimpered before crumbling back against the bed.

The impossibly gorgeous doctor was checking her vitals in seconds, still maintaining an aura of calm, even though his brow had furrowed in concern. "Careful, Miss Swan. Yes, she is here...Actually she hasn't left the waiting room since yesterday when she brought you here. I willl go get her in just a moment."

Bella felt herself shudder as his impossibly cold fingers touched the inside of her wrist, feeling for her pulse despite the machines monitoring her heartbeat audibly and visually. She felt such a warmth spread throughout her body despite the temperature of his skin. Him touching her just felt so _right_. Her earthy brown eyes gazed up into his again as he focused on her wrist before nodding, seemingly satisfied. He released her wrist and picked up a clipboard and started scrawling down a few things. She was content just to watch him do even these simple tasks all day.

He caught her staring when he placed the clipboard back on the nightstand below her heart monitor and bed tray. His golden eyes meeting hers and she blushed the deepest red. His breath hissed out sharply in surprise and she noticed his eyes darken slightly but not enough to remind her of the attacker. She subconsciously tucked her arms closer to her chest, in an instinctual way of protecting herself. What was this feeling all the sudden? Her heart had stuttered when his eyes had met hers and a feeling of belonging had enveloped her.

It was all at once intense and in the next second was no longer noticeable, seeming to slip beneath the surface of her conscious mind as their eyes broke contact. "Everything seems to be in order. I'll go get her right away, Miss Swan."

Before he left the room, she called out to him. "Hey wait! Whats your name?"

He threw her a heart-stopping grin over his shoulder, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

And with that he left the room to return a few minutes later with her angelic blonde savior. She had hair that looked as if it were made of liquid gold, so shiny and voluminous. Her eyes were black but Bella didn't seem to mind with this woman. Bella felt tears well in her eyes as she took in the sight of her and her voice broke, "Thank you so much...f-for saving me..."

Tears slipped down her cheeks and the blond was at her side, taking Bella's warm hand into her cold one. Bella gave her a weak smile, "There's no need to thank me, Bella. I'm Rosalie by the way...but you can call me Rose. I'm just glad I got to you in time..."

"You don't know how much this will mean to my dad, you'll never get a speeding ticket again..." Bella giggled and Rose chuckled. Rose kept to herself that she was usually able to work her way out of tickets anyway with a little flirting and hair flipping.

"It was nothing, Bella, but thank you for saying so. How are you feeling?"

"Like a van decided to run me over," Bella laughed before a few coughs escaped her at the end. Rose felt her heart warm at the sound of her laughter and squeezed her hand gently.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that my brother attacked you like he did...I'm gonna kick his ass the next time I see him..." She had to prevent a vicious growl and hiss from escaping her throat as the memories flashed through her mind. The nerve of Edward to do what he had done.

"Your brother?" Bella asked as she visibly stiffened.

Rose noticed this immediately and rushed to defend herself, "Yes, fortunately we aren't blood related but he is my adoptive brother. I don't know how to explain exactly what came over him...but I promise you it will be taken care of. My siblings and I aren't like him..." She sighed, hoping the brunette would believe her and not want to run for the hills.

Bella processed what the pretty woman said before she relaxed once again. "I'm sorry that you have such a freaky brother." Bella laughed again and Rose let out a surprised laugh as well.

"I am too, I am too..." The Doctor came back into the room and Bella's attention was immediately stolen from the woman. Rose noticed this and looked curiously at the human before looking to her adoptive father.

"Rose you should probably get home and check on Edward, he is probably beside himself with grief..." Carlisle told her with his smooth, velvety voice. Bella could have sworn she heard a hiss come from Rosalie before she was suddenly standing. Rose gave the girl a reassuring smile and waved before leaving the room in a rush of golden hair.

Bella waved back at her before turning her attention to her handsome doctor. "So, Doc, how soon can I leave?"

Carlisle sighed heavily, "The wound was pretty deep when you arrived and you lost a fair amount of blood. I'll need to keep you here at least another few days to monitor your condition and make sure there is no other underlying damage. And to monitor any potential...side effects."

Bella groaned causing Carlisle to chuckle in amusement. He began inspecting her neck and he asked her to sit up and tilt her chin up if she was able. She obeyed almost immediately and she flushed. He chuckled again and began to very gently press his cold fingers into her neck at certain spots. He asked her to swallow and, after flushing an even deeper red, she listened to him. He held back a smirk at how responsive the beautiful human was and continued his examination.

Bella became aware of their proximity when his surprisingly cool, sweet smelling breath brushed her face. He had the most amazing scent like rain, grapefruit mixed with juniperberry, and a little musk. Something so masculine and yet so... _him._ She blushed once again and he shook his head at her slightly. She rolled her eyes at him and he flashed her a stern look, causing her to gasp in surprise. The look caused a jolt of sudden arousal to shoot straight down through her body to her core. She swallowed again and took her bottom lip between her teeth, beginning to nibble on it.

His eyes darkened again as she heard him take the smallest breath in, his gaze flickering from her neck up to her lips and then her eyes and back again. Her big doe eyes gazing into his, so wide-eyed and innocent despite the way she chewed at her lip. He found himself curious as to what it would be like to bite that lip in her stead.

He shook his head and the electrifying moment was interrupted when he pulled away from her. "I have some other patients to attend to, but I will be back to start a few other tests. Don't go anywhere..." He teased and she smirked at him

"Man I was planning on hitting up the diner, my plans have been ruined!" She exclaimed as she threw her hand across her forehead in dramatics.

Carlisle shook his head, an amused grin crossing his features as he shut the hospital room door behind him.

Bella had visitors the whole day, her father was the first obviously then her friends who were like her brothers now—The Quilettes. Seth, Leah, and Sue Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily Young, Jared Cameron, Quil Aetera, and Embry Call. Then her friends from college: Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory (more acquaintances who had been dragged by Angela to visit), Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, and Eric Yorkie.

Strangely though, Jacob Black had never shown up. Her boyfriend. She asked the guys about it before they left but they didn't know where he was either. They had given each other an odd look however before they had all left at once. Bella shook her head as she gazed out the window of the hospital. It was night now and she found herself dozing off easily in the warm, soft blankets a few of her friends had dropped off to her earlier in the day.

Bella awoke late into the night, the analog clock on the wall by the hospital door reading 3:30ish in the morning. She had the strangest feeling of dread overcome her, cold sweat making her hair stick to her neck as she felt eyes on her. She sat up in the bed and pulled the covers up to below her chin as she looked around the room in paranoia. Her paranoia proved to not be for nothing when her eyes met a pair of black ones. She could just barely make them out from the rest of the dark room because of her heart monitor giving off a faint green light. The light giving an even more eerie feeling to the whole situation.

Bella stopped breathing and the heart monitor spiked as her heart began to speed up considerably. Her blood ran cold in her veins despite how hot she grew from her fear. Her body began to shake and quiver and her voice sounded foreign.

"You..."

"Me." He responded simply. His tone was casual. Too casual for his unusual presence here and at such an odd time.

She swallowed and attempted to sound more confident then she actually was in that moment. This cold fear had consumed her and she wanted to hit the little red call button on the arm rest of her bed. He had already anticipated this thought process, despite being unable to hear her thoughts, and had already managed to cut the connection between that button the nurses' station out in the lobby.

"Don't be frightened, love, I don't plan on harming you..." He spoke in a very convincing tone.

She snorted.

"You can't expect me to believe that...Why else would you be here so late at night?" Bella rushed out before he was suddenly at her side. He slapped his steel, cold hand over her mouth and she had to restrain herself from biting the shit out of him.

He chuckled, "Smart girl. You would have broken your teeth or your jaw had you tried." He responded to her thoughts and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"H-How did you...?"

"I'm a mind reader. Your thoughts are...difficult to discern but not impossible. At first I was annoyed when I entered that classroom and your mind was silent to me. I'm so used to everyone's thought being at my disposal. But you...you were an enigma. Then when I caught the scent of your blood..." He licked his almost rose red lips.

She cringed away from him as he leaned in close to her neck. He ran his nose along her unharmed carotid artery, the path of cold left behind making her want to scratch and shove him away from her. He chuckled again, the sound dark and twisted and she started shoving him away from her, to no avail.

"I want another taste, love, will you be good?...Or do I need to coax you?" A flash of something metallic caught her eye and she blanched, seeing a syringe filled with an unknown substance waved in front of her. She closed her eyes as she quivered with her withheld screams. Her fingers were inches from the red button, all she had to do was distract him until she could hit it.

Edward rolled his eyes and pressed the needle against the soft patch of skin between her neck and shoulder. She whimpered and he shushed her a few times in a gentle way, like he was her lover. She almost gagged at the thought and he smirked at it.

He stopped just short of puncturing her skin and his sickening cold lips brushed against the shell of her ear. "You scream or even try to hit that button and I'll—"

_Click!_

Her fingers had hit the button in the middle of his threatening whisper. When the button amounted to nothing, no alarms or beeps, no nurses or doctors or even security guards rushing to her aid. Her eyes met his pitch black ones and she felt more tears begin to fill hers. He laughed this time.

"You surprise me, love. I thought this would have been easy...I pictured you falling for my charms just like every other woman has since I was cursed to this existence."

She glared at him despite the fear seizing her whole being. She conjured all of her strength in that moment and clenched her teeth. "I'll tell my father...I'll tell Doctor Cullen!"

He flashed her a crooked smile and she felt her bravery leave with her breath. "You didn't let me finish. If you tell anyone about this little visit or any of the future ones...provided you survive, and I can control myself. You will deeply regret it. I will come for you father, your little boyfriend, all those boys you call _family, all your human friends, anyone you hold dear."_ He whispered the end deadly soft and slow.

Bella began to cry softly and he shushed her again, cooing her as if to _comfort_ her. She ducked away as his free hand came up to wipe her tears away, and he hissed low.

"Do you understand?"

All of their faces flashed in her mind's eye. Her father Charlie, her boyfriend Jacob, all of the Quilettes, her friends from school, even her mother despite their poor relationship. She sighed in defeat and slumped back against the hospital bed.

"Yes...I do..." She all but whimpered out.

Edward let out a laugh of surprise and victory. He began to undress the bandage covering the wound on her throat from his previous attack. Revealing the _vicious_ fang marks that had caused slight slashes from when Rosalie had ripped him off of her were the only thing that had protected his secret and prevented Carlisle from immediately knowing what had happened.

Edward whispered into her ear, "We're meant to be, love, you'll see soon enough..." And then he sank his sharp fangs back into the supple, inviting flesh of her throat and began the frenzy.

**____________**


End file.
